Azure Knight
Wolfsbane Atma (2725 AΩX - 2850 AΩX), better known as the Azure Knight was one of the six original Congressional Knights and one of the post war five. Just like the other knights, Wolfsbane wore ‘Armor of Leadership’ which prevented them of dying from old age. He was eventually killed by Coresatsuno Siphondel. Wolfsbane also restored his half of the X-Calibur which he gave to his son, Beowulf Atma... =Storyline= Origins Wolfsbane was a powerful soldier who was one of the founding members of the Congressional Knights who rose up to stop the Global Union from controlling all of Filgaia. Human War As the war began, Wolfsbane wore 'Armor of Leadership' which prevented him from dying of old age as the war dragged on for decades. Wolfsbane would remain still able to reproduce despite his age thanks to the armor and this resulted in him having two sons, Siegfried and Beowulf. .]] Omega Destruction The Azure Knight made a cameo in the introduction where he was seen overseeing the Jects' progress. The Azure Knight would have a great interest in test Subject 667, and would eventually apprehend him at the restarted Chronicles of the Sword tournament. There he would forfeit his coming match against the Ject, and reveal to him the Ject's birth name, being John Atma, making him the son of his deceased son, Siegfried. The Azure Knight would witness Subject 667 take a new name, Scythe, and would give Scythe, the powerful weapon known as Godhand. The Azure Knight would seem to manipulate Scythe's emotions at times, a the start of Scythe's battle with Ajaxis, the Azure Knight would quickly inform Scythe that it was Ajaxis who had killed Scythe's father, causing Scythe's rage to reach breaking point transforming him into a demon and tearing Ajaxis limb from limb. Much to the Azure Knight's scheming, Scythe would be crown Chronicles of the Sword Champion, however, he did not foresee his one superior, the Crimson Knight adopting Scythe. End of the War With the Global Union in pieces, the Congressional Knights declared victory. However things did not go as planned, forcing the leader of the Knights to disband for the future of Filgaia. This resulted in the other members of the Wisemen's council including the Azure Knight to have their former leader, the Crimson Knight, assassinated. Another issue the Azure Knight had to deal with was the death of his two grandchildren Lorna and Logan as well as their mother Krista. It was speculated that his son, Beowulf had committed the crime, so the Azure Knight used his power and ruled that the murderous Scythe who had assassinated the Crimson Knight was the culprit. The Azure Knight had no desire to label Scythe as such but since he had been seen executing the Crimson Knight, the other members of the Council had decided to label Scythe a killer and decided to eliminate him before the truth could be revealed to the people. Omega II: Tag Team Tournament It was revealed that Coresatsuno Siphondel was sent by the Congressional Knights to find the X-Calibur Sword, the sword that belonged to either Hauser Blackwell or the sword that Azure Knight had given to his son who had gone missing. After the tournament, Coresatsuno returned victories, however he betrayed the Knights and killed them all. Omega IV: Oblivion Genesis made references to his father, the Azure Knight multiple times. Omega V: Redemption Logan Atma at one point looks in a mirror and asks his late grandfather for help, citing the close relationship he with Azure Knight as a child. =Relationships= Family *Beowulf Atma, son. **Lorna Atma & Logan Atma, grandchildren. *Siegfried Atma, son. **John Atma, grandson. *OmegaX/Xemgao, an ancestor. **The Forgotten One, an ancestor. Category:Humans Category:Human War Characters Category:Filgaians Category:Destruction Characters Category:2725 AΩX Births